


life doesn't descriminate between the sinner and the saints

by annhamilton



Series: Sacrifice [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Death, Gen, Sacrifice, Will Not cure your Infinty war depession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annhamilton/pseuds/annhamilton
Summary: Tony and Peter are sent to Vormir to get the soul stone both know of a price but are shocked when they hear it, aka Peter has to sacrifice Tony for the sake of the world.Now with Peter's POV





	1. Chapter 1

Tony walked through the deserted hills of Vormir, the team has split up and Tony had paired up with Peter to get the Soul Stone.   
The kid was uncharacteristically quiet and Tony actually missed the kid's ramblings. 

"Mr. Stark" Peter pointed at the cloaked figure that stood in front of the stairs. "That's a dementor."

"Hey, buddy we need the soul stone,"  Tony demanded.

"I know. I  am cursed to know the wishes of all who come here." Then up close Tony recognized him as red skull. "Follow me."

They did, hiking up the old stairs and the feeling of dread becoming more prominent.

At the top, there was a cliff and Tony just stared at it. A soul for a soul all that crossed his mind.

" _To get the stone you must sacrifice someone you love_."

Peter looked at him and Tony saw a look of fear he never wants to see on his kid's face again.   
"Mr. Stark." Peter sounded so unsure. "What do... What... What do we do"

Tony took Peters hand and put in on his shoulder Peter gripped the fabric of the worn down athletic shirt.  
"Tell Pep and Rhodey I love them," Tony said. "Tell them I did this to protect them."

"No Mr. Stark you... you... your Iron Man... you can't... I should....people.... people need.... they... they need you."

Tony pulled Peter into a hug. "I've lived my life, you have so much more to do with your life."

"No, no, no Mr. Stark I can't, I don't... I can't. I can't kill Tony Stark." Peter sobbed into Tony's shoulder.

"You have to, you have to and I'm sorry you do." Tony kissed the side of Peter's head. "I'm doing this to protect you too."

"I can't do this." Peter stepped back and turned to walk away.

"Pete," Tony grabbed his wrist. "Please," Tony begged.

"I don't love you so... I mean I will be for nothing." Peter lied. Tony knows he's lying they've never said it aloud but he knows Peter loves him.

"I know that's not true."

"Well it is, I mean I've idolized you since I was a kid but that's not... its not the same thing."

"Pete, please my life for millions, for your safety."

Tears were welling up in Peters eyes and he shook his head. Tony walked back so he was standing on the edge Peter stumbled forward with him, Tony still holding his wrist.  Tony smiled and Peter didn't met his eyes. 

"You don't have to look."

"I'm sorry." Peter said as he looked away. 

"I know, but this isn't your fault at all okay, and please take care of yourself. I am so proud of you." He had a million things more to say but settled on this. 

"I can't." Peter's voice broke with desperation and Tony's heart broke.

"Yes you can, your Spider-Man. Your Peter Parker." Tony smiled again putting on a brave face. 

"I'm sorry." Peter whispered finally looking at Tony. 

"I hate that it had to be like this." Tony leaned forward and kissed Peter's forehead. "Do it."

Peter took a step back and looked away, "I do love you." 

"I love you too." Tony said and Peter shoved him off and Tony saw him crumble to his knees and closed his eyes before he felt the ground and everything went dark for good 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Peter was on a different planet with Tony Stark. His ten year old self would have been ecstatic. But this wasn’t a trip to Coney Island this trip is to save the world, and probably die. Mr. Stark has been silent the entire trip though Vormir and Peter can’t bring himself to break the silence.

Peter’s spidey sense has been tingling this planet was bad, it was dangerous. As they walked they came face to face with a dementor. Really 

“Mr. Stark,” He pointed to the cloaked figure, “that’s a dementor.”

“Hey buddy we need the soul stone,” Mr. Stark demanded.

“I know.  I am cursed to know the wishes of all who come here” as he talked Peter noticed it was Red Skull, No wonder his spidey senses were tingling, Red Skull is here, 

They climbed up the stairs in silence, and like before it suffocated Peter. His spidey senses were still going crazy, but Red Skull didn’t seem to be preparing to attack.

"To get the stone you must sacrifice someone you love." The a bitter voice of Red Skull broke the silence.

"Mr. Stark." Peter’s voice sounded so childlike. "What do... What... What do we do" WasMr. Stark going to sacrifice Peter, no they weren't  there yet, Tony had been mentoring him for like two years but love. 

Mr. Stark took his hand and put it on his shoulder, Peter gripped the fabric like a lifeline. "Tell Pep and Rhodey I love them," Mr.Stark said. "Tell them I did this to protect them." 

"No Mr. Stark you... you... your Iron Man... you can't... I should....people.... people need.... they... they need you.” As he begged and Mr. Stark pulled him into hug..

"I've lived my life, you have so much more to do with your life." Mr.Stark sounded so sure, so at peace with what was about to happen, never in his life had Peter ever wanted to be more like Tony Stark.

"No, no, no Mr. Stark I can't, I don't... I can't. I can't kill Tony Stark." Peter sobbed into Mr.Stark's shoulder. Peter was falling apart the reality of the situation setting in.

"You have to, you have to and I'm sorry you do." Mr.Stark kissed the side of Peter's head, that was new maybe Tony did love him. "I'm doing this to protect you too."

“I can’t do this,” Peter stepped back, he tried to sound as sure as Mr.Stark did, but probably sounded as broken as he felt.

“Pete,” Mr. Stark grabbed his wrist, Peter let him. “Please,” He begged not sounding like Tony Stark, sounding desperate. 

"I don't love you so... I mean I will be for nothing." Peter lied. He was stalling, he doesn’t know why. He does love Mr. Stark. And the desperate look on Mr.Stark’s face grew sadder. 

"I know that's not true." 

"Well it is, I mean I've idolized you since I was a kid but that's not... its not the same thing." It’s not,  but Peter loves Mr. Stark, he’s become something in Peter’s life. But still Peter was stalling he knew he had to do it.

"Pete, please my life for millions, for your safety." 

There was no way out, tears stung in his eyes and he shook his head in vain. Mr. Stark moved backwards and Peter was pulled back, Mr. Stark’’s hand still holding wrist. Mr. Stark smiled and Peter couldn’t look at him knowing what he was going to do.

“You don’t have to look,” Mr.Stark said so Peter didn’t.

“I’m sorry,” Peter said, he didn’t look at Mr.Stark  as he thought of telling Rhodey and Pepper. As his heart broke.

"I know, but this isn't your fault at all okay, and please take care of yourself. I am so proud of you." Mr. Stark said.

“I can’t” Peter said the circumstances were so bad the fate of the universe hangs in the balance. Peter Parker the intern from he knew he had to, the Queen’s who was like a son to Tony Stark would kill him, not aliens or terrorists. He can’t. But he will and he will have so much guilt even though he knows this is Thanos’ fault, Peter is going to kill him. He would end him for making him do this. He will avenge Tony Stark.

"Yes you can, your Spider-Man. Your Peter Parker." Mr. Stark said.

“I’m sorry,” Peter repeated and looked at Mr. Stark one last time he looked at peace with this.

"I hate that it had to be like this." Mr. Stark leaned forward and kissed Peter's forehead. "Do it."

Peter stepped back and looked away again, he has to. He braced himself, mentally and physically,”I do love you.” He needed Mr. Stark to hear it said aloud, he need to say it outloud

"I love you too." Mr. Stark said and Peter shoved him off it just as the words left his mouth. Peter crumbled to the ground, then the ground was swept from under him a second time that hour .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry for making you guys cry I had to get it out of my head.

**Author's Note:**

> I sorry.


End file.
